We Are
by ShoutItFromTheRooftops
Summary: A story based during the Summer Break Tour. Victoria and James confront their feelings for each other while on tour, and get a little surprise along the way. Probably mostly in Victoria's point of view. (Working on chapter five...a lot going on in my life right now.)
1. Picture This

"_I wanna make it in America, make it in America!_" The last line of my song rang out in the crowd as I sang it, and I grinned widely, playfully curtsying and holding it until the lights went out, then jogging off stage and immediately grabbing a water bottle from the cooler. "It's so HOT!" I exclaimed, not really caring if anyone was listening, and chugging down half of the water.

I nearly screamed when I heard a low voice in my ear. "And getting hotter." They murmured, and I whirled around and slapped James's arm. "James! You've gotta stop doing that, I'll end up having a heart attack before the tour is even halfway through!" I raised an eyebrow at him, a small smile coming to my face. "I've gotta go change, I'm all sweaty." I mumbled, making my way into the dressing room I had to share with the boys. I grabbed my faded skinny jeans and white tank top, turning my back on the guys and starting to quickly get changed.

Yeah, sometimes it sucked that I had to dress in front of them, but they were professional about it and didn't peek at me...that I knew of. I had seen every one of them shirtless several times, and I had even caught a glimpse of James's butt as he got out of the shower one night after a show, but that was it. Oh, but what a nice butt it was, all tan and firm, and...

I was snapped out of my musings by my sister, Madison, tapping on my shoulder. "Hello, Vic? Are you in there?" She teased, stepping back and raising an eyebrow. "Thinking about James again?" Maddie asked curiously.

My eyes widened and I quickly pulled my shirt over my head, buttoning up my pants and shaking my head. "No! Why would I be thinking about..." I trailed off, taking a quick look around. "James? He's not...I mean, we're not..." I stuttered, trying to finish my sentence, and she laughed.

"It's cool, I was just messing with you. Come on, three minutes 'til you go back out to wrap things up with Here's To Us." She said as she grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards the side of the stage I was supposed to enter from.

I joked with Maddie until the three minutes were up, glancing over at James and getting butterflies when I caught him looking at me. I quickly shook it off and ran out on stage, grabbing the mic and starting my closing song. The feeling was always a little bittersweet, but I was comforted by the fact that I'd be singing a couple songs with the guys later on after everything calmed down.

I waved to the crowd once I finished, jogging off stage again and grabbing my water. "Gosh, I love that the heat in Florida is basically dry, but it gets hot when you're running around out there." I said as I moved to stand next to James, sharing the mirror he was using to fix my hair. I laughed when he playfully bumped me to the side with his hip, glancing at me. "This is my mirror Miss Justice, get your own." He teased, smiling to let me know he was playing with me.

"Come on, Jamie, you can't spare some room for your favorite girl on this tour?" I asked playfully as I moved behind James, wrapping my arms around him and jumping up onto his back.

"Your mom is my favorite girl on this tour, so I guess I could spare a little time." He joked, immediately moving his hands to hold behind my knees so I wouldn't fall. "Of course I've got time for you, you're my best girl friend."

I sighed softly, so quiet it almost couldn't be heard, and moved to rest my chin on his shoulder, looking at him in the mirror. "Just friends, James?" I asked quietly, biting on my bottom lip as I waited for his answer.

He opened his mouth to speak just as a stagehand came jogging through, letting them know it was show time. "Later." He mumbled, helping me off of his back and rushing away to get his headset on.

I couldn't help but feel like we wouldn't be talking about that later. James had a tendency to avoid things that stressed him out, but whether or not this was one of those things, I didn't know. However, what I did know was that I needed to get my feelings out in the open, no matter if he returned them or not. If he didn't, it might make things a little awkward on the tour bus, but...we could work things out.

Right?


	2. Amazing

**Second chapter! This one has a lemon, you guys ;)**

It had been a week since our concert in Florida, and I had finally managed to get James alone. We were on the tour bus, on our way to a concert in Michigan, and the rest of the guys were asleep. James and I were both night owls, so we were still up watching movies, him with a beer and I with some popcorn, when I brought up the subject I wanted to get out in the open.

"So, umm...I really wanted to talk to you about what I asked you in Florida." I said quietly, reaching out to grab his wrist when he moved to stand up. I knew he could easily shake me off, because James was a strong guy, but I also knew that he wouldn't do that because he wouldn't want to hurt my feelings.

He sighed as he sat back down and paused the movie, turning to look at me and furrowing his eyebrows in thought. "Do you really think it would be a good idea for us to...date, or whatever, while we're still on tour? That could get really awkward for everyone involved." He explained, and I sighed in annoyance.

"It would only be awkward if they made it awkward." I mumbled, looking down at my hands and frowning a little, picking at my nails nervously. "Look, I just...I really like you, okay? And if you don't feel the same way, then I guess that's okay and I'll get over it. I just really wanted to get it off my chest, you know?" I shrugged, looking up at him in surprise when he reached out and grabbed my hand, squeezing it gently.

"Chill out, Vic. Don't get yourself so worked up." He murmured, moving his other hand to my chin and tilting my head up so I had to look at him, his gorgeous brown eyes gazing into mine. "Okay, so...I do like you. You're an amazing person, and that's why I don't understand why you want to have anything to do with me." He said quietly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, frowning a little and looking down at our hands, moving my other hand on top of his and starting to draw invisible pictures with my fingertips.

"I mean, like...I drink, smoke sometimes, and curse, but you're just...you're like a saint. You never do any of that and you're constantly so level-headed, you never lose your cool, where I have a temper and have trouble controlling my anger. I just don't get why you'd want someone like me."

I shook my head and moved my hands to his face, gently rubbing my thumbs over the skin under his eyes. "I want you because I can see through all of that. I know what a wonderful person you are, and how kind and caring you are. I've seen the way you take care of the guys when they're sick, and how much you love your fans. I've watched you sit at the computer for hours trying to answer everyone's tweets. You're an incredible person, Jamie." I whispered, leaning in and pressing my lips against his, kissing him softly.

It took a few seconds for him to respond, but when he did, it was amazing. His lips were so soft, and he was so gentle with me, one of his hands moving to the back of my neck to hold me in place. I felt the other one on my hip, pulling me closer, and I obliged, moving to sit in his lap and wrapping my arms around his neck. He slid his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I immediately parted my lips just a little, allowing his tongue into my mouth and letting out a small whimper at the feeling. This seemed to spur him on further, and he moved his hands down to my thighs, pulling at them a little until I was straddling his lap more comfortably as he explored every inch of my mouth with his tongue.

"James, we..." I trailed off after a minute when he pulled away, only to gasp when I felt his lips on my neck, kissing and sucking gently on the skin there. "Oh my god." I murmured when he found a particularly sensitive spot, tilting my head to the side to give him more room and unconsciously grinding my hips into his, my hands moving down to the bottom of his shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Feeling daring, are we?" He teased, sliding his hands up to my breasts and massaging them gently over my shirt, continuing his ministrations on my neck. I let out a soft moan and felt him sigh against my neck, his breath tickling my skin and making goosebumps pop up.

"More, James." I whispered, and he nearly immediately complied, moving one hand up under my shirt and skimming across the underside of my breasts. I felt him tense up a little when he realized I wasn't wearing a bra, and he quickly continued his actions, experimentally brushing his thumb over my nipple. I moaned a little louder, frowning when his hand covered my mouth and he pulled away from my neck to look up at me.

"Shh, Vic...we can't wake up the guys." He murmured, removing his hand from under my shirt and lifting me up as he stood, carrying me to the back room where I slept. He gently laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me, pulling my shirt off and leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pressed myself against him, moaning against his mouth when the button on his jeans pressed into a rather sensitive part of me.

He got the hint and pulled away, laying down on his side next to me and trailing his hand down my stomach to the waistband of my pajama shorts, slipping his fingers inside them and my panties after a minute and rubbing at me gently. He propped himself up on one elbow to look down at me, his eyes locking with mine.

"You're so wet for me, sweetheart." James whispered, slowly pushing a finger into me and watching my face intently. I moaned at his words, opening my legs a little more and getting used to the intrusion, biting down on my bottom lip when he started moving his finger in and out.

I moved my hand down, searching for the button on his jeans and popping it open once I found it, sliding my hand inside and pulling out his already hard member, loving the way he breathed out my name once I started stroking it slowly.

I was confused when he pulled away completely to sit on the edge of the bed, fumbling with his wallet and soon pulling out something sort of shiny, and I realized what he was doing and quickly got out of my shorts, my cheeks heating up from being so exposed to him. I watched him wiggle the rest of the way out of his jeans and crawl on top of me again, taking the condom from his hand and reaching down to carefully roll it onto his member, wrapping my arms around him once I finished.

"Are you a virgin?" He asked quietly, and I nodded, mentally preparing myself for the pain that was sure to come. "I'll be gentle, I promise. It'll hurt for a couple minutes, but then it'll feel really good." He explained, leaning down and gently pressing his lips against mine as he began to push into me slowly, little by little, hesitating when he reached the barrier inside me. I kissed him harder, as if signaling to keep going, and apparently he understood, because he took a deep breath and gently snapped his hips forward, breaking through and staying completely still.

I let out a little squeak and broke the kiss, burying my face in his neck and holding on tight as I tried to get through the slight burning sensation inside me. "Okay...okay, you can move. Just...go slow." I whispered after a couple minutes, wrapping my legs around his waist carefully.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He murmured, leaning down to kiss my neck gently as he started thrusting in and out slowly, letting me get used to the feeling.

Once that burning feeling was gone and I could concentrate on how everything felt, it was incredible. James was bigger than average, I guessed - I didn't really have anything to compare it to - so it was a little uncomfortable, but once the pleasure started to take over, I was gone. I couldn't focus on anything but the feeling building inside me and his mouth on my neck, my moans becoming increasingly louder and mixing with his own.

"That's it...come on, Vic, let go. You're so close, baby." He whispered in my ear, nibbling at my ear lobe gently and speeding up his thrusts a little, my hips moving of their own accord to meet his. I cried out when he tilted his hips just a little, hitting a spot inside me that proved to be my undoing, as I reached my climax mere moments later, breathlessly moaning out his name and arching up against him.

He thrusted a few more times before his hips jerked a little, signaling his release, and I moved my hands to his back, rubbing it gently as I came down from my high, sighing contently when he pulled out after a minute and removed the condom, laying down next to me.

"That was so good." He said quietly, wrapping his arms around me tightly and pulling me closer to him as I pulled the blankets up over us and nodded in agreement. I couldn't believe that I had just lost my virginity to this amazing man laying next to me, and it was everything I could have ever dreamed of. He was so gentle and slow, and I couldn't ask for a better first time.

"Don't leave...stay." I murmured as I turned around to rest my head on his chest, one arm tucked under me and the other laying over his stomach, holding him in place.

"Okay, I'll stay." He whispered, rubbing my back gently with one hand and starting to hum a slow song, the sound and his actions relaxing me as well as the sound of the bus's motor, and I fell asleep moments later, warm and happy next to James.


	3. Just Getting Started

It had been three weeks since James and I had sex for the first time, and it hadn't happened again, but we were acting rather couple-ish since then. He had been holding my hand and cuddling me, keeping me close to him when he could and giving me secret kisses. I loved all of the attention I was finally getting from him, even if it had to be in secret.

We only had a couple weeks left on tour and today we were in Arizona, and the heat was terrible. It was really getting to everyone, and it was making me nauseous, but I still managed to get out there on stage and have a good time, even if I started to feel dizzy in the middle of my set. I pushed through though, and as soon as the lights went down, I was off stage and collapsing into the closest chair, my whole world going black.

When I came to a while later, James and Maddie were hovering over me anxiously where I was laying on a gurney. "Guys, I'm fine...give me some space." I mumbled, reaching out to hold onto James's arm as I pulled myself into a sitting position.

"Vic, your blood sugar was so low and you were so overheated...have you eaten anything today at all?" James asked worriedly, and I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to remember, shaking my head after a minute.

"No, but I've been feeling pretty sick since yesterday, so that's why." I said quietly, blushing a little and carefully standing up, sighing in relief when the world didn't spin this time. "Just let me go, I'm fine. I've gotta do my meet and greet, I'm probably so late." I said as I tried to push past James, frowning and looking up at him when he blocked my way. "Let me through."

He shook his head, moving his hands to my upper arms and forcing me to sit back down, handing me a ham sandwich. "Eat this first, then you can go."

I sighed and shook my head in disbelief, taking the sandwich and going to bite into it, immediately tossing it to the side and rushing to the bathroom when the smell hit me, leaning over the toilet and throwing up. I felt hands pulling my hair back and I knew it was James, and I weakly tried to push him away. "Go, you don't need to see me like this." I croaked out once I finally finished, my throat burning.

"I'm not going anywhere, Vic. We're gonna stop at the next hospital we come to and get you some medicine or something." He murmured, reaching up to grab a bottle of water for me to rinse my mouth out. I did just that, handing it back to him and flushing the toilet as I stood up, shaking my head quickly.

"No hospitals, the paparazzi will be all over that. I'm fine, I promise, I just..." I trailed off and furrowed my eyebrows as I thought, counting on my fingers and starting to panic a little in my head. "James, what's the date?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"It's August 23rd, why?" He asked curiously, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms. I just looked at him, unable to speak, and finally cleared my throat after a minute.

"It's...I...I need to go to a store. Can you get the driver to stop us there on the way out?" I asked as I opened the bathroom door, waiting for him to follow me before starting to make my way to the tour bus.

James shrugged, nodding slightly and reaching for my hand, squeezing it gently. "Yeah, I'll get him to stop. What do you need?" He asked quietly, totally oblivious to the situation at hand.

"I just need to...get some lady things." I lied, blushing when he made a face as he opened up the tour bus door, helping me inside and leading me over to the couch to lay down.

"Oh, say no more...we'll definitely stop." He mumbled, shaking his head and going to put a movie in, one that was a favorite of ours. He came back to the couch a minute later and sat down, letting me rest my head in his lap and gently running his fingers through my hair, focusing on the movie after he had told the driver to please stop at the closest store.

Meanwhile, I was freaking out. I couldn't get the thought out of my head that I could be...pregnant. James had used a condom, but...condoms break, right? Oh my god, this couldn't be happening. My career was finally starting to really take off, my first single had just dropped a couple months ago, and the tour...there were still a couple months left of the tour. We were going overseas once we finished our shows in America. How was I supposed to do that if I passed out every time I got too overheated? And more importantly, would I even be allowed to?

I was brought out of my thoughts a few minutes later by James telling me we were at the store, and I quickly got up, putting on my sunglasses and hat and making my way out of the bus. I walked up to the store, stepping inside and heading for an aisle I didn't think I would be on for at least another ten years.

I was totally lost as I stared at the many choices of pregnancy tests there, and so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely noticed when someone's hand slipped into mine, intertwining our fingers. I looked up, seeing James standing there in a baseball cap and fake mustache, and I couldn't help but smile a little.

"I followed you because something wasn't right, you weren't acting like you and I was worried. Now I see why." He mumbled, squeezing my hand gently and pulling me closer, grabbing a box off of the shelf and handing it to me. "Come on."

I nodded and followed him to the cash register to pay for it, furrowing my eyebrows when he pulled out his wallet before I could, quickly paying for it. "I could have gotten that." I said quietly, taking the bag and pulling him out of the store and back to the tour bus, pulling off my hat and glasses once we got inside. "I'll be back, I guess." I mumbled, heading to the bathroom and shutting and locking the door behind me.

I read the directions and peed on the stick, laying it on the counter and leaning back against the wall to wait the required three minutes, watching the pregnancy test like a hawk.

What would I even do if I was pregnant? Would I get an abortion? It seemed like the best option, with the way my career was taking off, but it still sounded kind of cruel. I didn't feel like I'd have any other choice though.

I snapped out of my thoughts a few minutes later when I was sure that it had been three minutes and picked up the test, taking a deep breath before flipping it over to look at it.

Pregnant. That's what that little electronic screen said. "Oh my god..." I mumbled, looking down at my stomach and moving to rest a hand on it. There was a little baby in there now, one that was half me and half James, and I couldn't help but wonder who they would grow up to be. A famous singer, like us? Or maybe an incredibly smart brain surgeon? Wait, I couldn't think like this...I had to have an abortion. For the sake of my career, and James's.

Speaking of James, I still had to tell him. I shoved the test in my bag so no one would find it and opened the door quietly, walking over to the couch where James was waiting. "I-I'm pregnant, I'm sorry! I don't even know how it happened, we were careful, and I just..." I trailed off when I felt his hands cupping my cheeks, wiping away the tears I didn't even know were falling.

"Vic, calm down, I'm not mad at you. The condom probably broke or something, I don't know." He mumbled, pulling me closer and wrapping his arms around me. "We'll get through this. We'll do whatever you feel like we should do. I'll support whatever decision you make."

"I want to have an abortion." I blurted out into his shoulder, feeling him tense up a little before nodding.

"Okay. I'll get you an appointment at a clinic somewhere for tomorrow. I'll use a fake name so no one will find out." He murmured, starting to rub my back gently. "It's okay, sweetheart...we'll get this taken care of."

I was comforted by his words and actions, but I still couldn't get the thought out of my head that I was going to kill an innocent life. But honestly, what other choice did I have?


	4. You're Not Alone

I was absolutely shaking as James and I walked into the clinic the next day, him with his fake mustache and I with a black wig and glasses, signing in under the fake name I had assumed, Heather Roberts. I took his hand and led him over to some chairs, sitting down and lacing our fingers together, trying to calm down. I had managed to convince myself that this was for the best, but I was still nervous, and I felt incredibly guilty. I hadn't told my mom or sister, James was the only one that knew, and I was certain that he hadn't told anyone either.

"Vic...chill out. I'm losing circulation in my hand." James mumbled, gently prying his hand away from mine and resting his hand on my knee, just as the nurse called my fake name so I could have the procedure done. I leaned over to kiss James on the cheek, standing up and following the nurse back to a room. He wasn't allowed to come back there with me, and I desperately wanted his hand to hold.

The nurse gave me a gown to put on and then left to go get the doctor, instructing me beforehand to lay down on the cot and rest my feet in the stirrups after I was settled. I quickly did just that, smoothing the gown down over my stomach and sighing heavily as the doctor walked in, pulling a big, scary looking machine over to us.

"What's that?" I asked quietly, watching as she set up what looked like a small vacuum cleaner with a black tube attached to it.

"Oh, this is what we'll use to perform the abortion. It goes inside you and basically sucks the...fetus, out of you." She explained, and I sat up as quickly as I could, shaking my head.

"I can't...I can't do this." I mumbled, ignoring the protests from the nurse and doctor as I pulled on my jeans, yanking my t-shirt back on and rushing out of that room. I frantically tried to find the way out to the waiting room, sighing in relief when I saw the door and rushed through it, straight into James's arms. "I couldn't do it...it's an innocent baby, I can't be a murderer." I whispered against his shirt, clinging to him tightly and starting to sob quietly.

"Baby, shh...Vic, don't cry." He murmured, lifting me up and carrying me out of the clinic, staying quiet as he walked the few blocks to the tour bus and only speaking once we were inside my room with the door shut. "I'm not mad at you. I never wanted you to have the abortion, but you seemed so set on it, I didn't know what to do." He said quietly.

"I-I thought that I wanted to do that, because of our careers, it would just be crazy to have a baby. But then that doctor brought in that machine, and started talking about how it would just suck the baby right out of me..." I shook my head, shuddering at the images that put in my head. "I can't put an innocent little life through that, James. It sounds horrible." I whispered.

He shook his head and laid us down on the bed, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "You don't have to explain yourself to me. We'll just...we'll figure it out, okay? Right now, just take a nap. Get your mind off of it for a few hours, and I'll wake you up in time for sound check." He whispered, holding me close to him and kissing the top of my head as he started to rub my back.

I sighed contently, nodding in agreement and closing my eyes as I buried my face in his chest. "Okay, Jamie...you sleep too." I mumbled, already beginning to feel myself dozing off.

"Don't worry about me, Vic...I'll be fine." He said quietly, continuing with his actions. I barely made it another three minutes before I was out cold, breathing in his scent.

Somehow, I was certain that everything would be okay in the long run.


End file.
